


Kiss me, Hinata-kun!

by R_osetta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, i need more kamuhina in my life okay, kamuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_osetta/pseuds/R_osetta
Summary: self indulgent stuff aaaa





	Kiss me, Hinata-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> btw;; izuru is a female in this fic so yeah

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Hinata kun?"

"Eh?!"

Kamukura was laying quite comfortably on the sofa in their shared living room, book in her hand as the other sat across from her, scrolling aimlessly on his phone.

She always seemed to be reading some weird shit, stuff about various genocides and the way the human mind operates. Hinata could never understand her type of literature choice but he was used to her reading morbid titles at this point.

"W-what was that, Izzy?"

Izuru let out a small sigh. "Let me repeat myself. Have you ever kissed a girl, Hajime?" She tilted her head, stuck in her thoughts for a brief moment. "Or maybe you've kissed a boy perhaps?"

Hinata's left eye slightly started to twitch. Izuru was enjoying this, she loved to tease Hinata.

"I think..", Hinata started slowly, wanting to end this conversation as soon as it started. "I think you already know the answer to that."

...

"Hm...So I'll take that as a no then~?", Izuru spoke up, the faintest appearance of a smirk on her face. Hinata, with his face terribly red at this point, merely turned away, gazing back down at his phone.

"Tch. W-whatever."

"Don't go all tsundere on me now, Hinata kun."

It's not like Hajime ever had a girlfriend (or boyfriend) before. When it came to the duo, Izuru was usually skilled in most physical and mental tasks. However, she didn't do well in the emotions department which is where Hajime comes in.

He's always had good social skills but was pretty awkward with romantic type of relationships. Sure, he went on a few dates with Chiaki but it never turned into anything serious.

Poor Hajime hasn't had a relationship, more or less, a kiss with another person.

Things were quiet for a few minutes, neither party saying a word to each other. Izuru felt a small twinge of guilt, knowing that Hinata has never kissed a girl before.

Silently, Izuru strolled over to where Hinata was sitting. She sat on top of him, straddling the male's lap.

"Hey, what the hell are doing?!", Hinata squeaked. Izuru placed a slender finger upon Hinata's lips, silencing him.

"Close your eyes, Hinata kun.", Izuru spoke, her voice low and soft.

"But-"

"Shh. Just do it. And stay still."

Reluctantly, the brunette slowly closed his eyes. Izuru placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, feeling him tense up. She stared at him for a moment, just gazing at his face.

He's blushing...

The raven haired girl moved in closer to his face, practically feeling his warm breath on her lips. Finally, she made contact. Hinata's head pressed into the chair as Izuru leaned in.

Izuru started to lick and nip at Hinata's, asking for entrance. Surprised, Izuru tasted sweet traces of vanilla upon the male's lips. Hinata could feel Izuru's breasts pressing against his own chest.

The warmth made him shiver and sigh into the kiss, much to Izuru's enjoyment. Finally inside, she pressed her tongue against Hinata's before humming and pulling away, leaving a thin line of drool between them.

Both of them sat there, Hinata panting and his face flustered. Izuru merely licked her lips, a small smirk on her face.

"W-what the hell are you smirking at?", Hinata said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmph.", Izuru started. "You should be thanking me. I just gave you your first kiss."


End file.
